Radioactive material is used in nuclear medicine for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes by injecting a patient with a small dose of the radioactive material, which concentrates in certain organs or regions of the patient. Radioactive materials typically used for nuclear medicine include Germanium-68 (“Ge-68”), Strontium-87m, Technetium-99m (“Tc-99m”), Indium-111m (“In-111”), Iodine-131 (“I-131”) and Thallium-201.
In the U.S., production of radiopharmaceuticals is regulated by the Current Good Manufacturing Practice (cGMP) regulations for human pharmaceuticals. During cGMP pharmaceutical (and other) manufacturing, it is sometimes desirable to accurately dispense low quantity target volumes of hazardous substances, such as radioactive liquids, from a source container into a clean destination container. For example, in the production of radiopharmaceuticals used in diagnostic imaging, a relatively large quantity of the radiopharmaceutical may be prepared in a source vial. In some applications, it is desirable to transfer the radiopharmaceutical from the source vial into a relatively clean vial, for example, for shipment to an end user. At least some known methods of transferring radioactive liquid from a source vial to a destination vial provide less than optimal accuracy and consistency, and/or expose the operator to nuclear radiation.
Accordingly, a need exists for a radioactive material handling system that provides improved accuracy and precision in transferring radioactive liquids, and reduces operator exposure to radiation.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.